Egyptian History
Hyborian Age Circa 10,000 B.C., the region was known as Stygia and was part of the Hyborian continent. Stygia was situated between Shem and the Black Kingdoms. As early as 10,000 B.C., the inhabitants of the Nile River Valley started to worship the Heliopolitans. At the end of the Hyborian Age, Vanir adventurers came to Stygia, where they overthrew the ruling class building a vast southern empire which they called Egypt. The early Pharaohs boasted to descend from them. That country would become one of the oldest nations on Earth. Ancient Egypt * 20th century scientist Emil Natas claimed he ruled Egypt in a past life and was known as Phao Na Tash. He forced slaves to build pyramids in his name until his slaves were liberated by a hero calling himself Hercules and his sidekick Bucka, the past life incarnations of modern-day heroes Captain America and Bucky. * Egypt was also ruled by Pharaoh Tut-Ak-Aken who foresaw an end to his rule and made a magic ring that would allow his ancestors to raise an army of the dead. * Pharaoh Nephren-Ka brought the Shining Trapezohedron, an artifact older than time and brought to Earth by the Old Ones, and become an evil ruler. He ordered the Shining Trapezohedron to be buried with him, and upon his death, his deeds caused him to have his name to be stricken from all records. Also at an undisclosed time, a group of Egyptians fled Egypt and traveled across Africa over the centuries, eventually ending up in the Republic of the Congo by the 20th century, where they encountered the jungle hero Lo-Zar. Early mutants were also referenced in undisclosed times: * The Man (eventually known as "Demon") and others of his kind (named the same way) were activated by Uranium pits. They were active at least since Ancient Egypt time. * The Forever Man was one of the first mutants on Earth, has possibly lived 10.000 lives and was active at least in Ancient Egypt times. }} Egypt was ruled by pharaoh as far back as 3400 B.C. 3300 B.C.: Cheops' rule The Cheops Pyramid dated from 3300 B.C., under King Cheops' rule. 30th century B.C. In the 30th century B.C., Egypt was ruled by Pharaoh Amenhotep (Khufor). His kingdom was besieged by the Gurban. Their invasion was thwarted by the Dynaman, a hero from the dead civilization of Korug. In 2950, Kang arrived from the future using a time machine. His ship crashed in the desert. Blinded and injured, he was found by Baal and his Sandstormers, who nursed him back to health. Although still blinded, Nathaniel eventually fled into the desert, leaving behind devices that held information about the coming birth of one of the world's first mutant known as En Sabah Nur. Using his advanced technology, Nathaniel Richards easily took over, deposing Amenhotep (faking his death, imprisoning him and causing him to turn into a vampire) and renaming himself Rama-Tut. Learning of a radioactive herb, Rama used it to restore his lost vision shortly thereafter. Rama had the people of Egypt come to worship him and build massive statues in his honor and reject the old gods, angering the Egyptian vengeance god Khonshu. A few weeks after his take over of Egypt, Rama led an army to the camp of the Sandstormers in order to retrieve his archive so that he might make En Sabah Nur, fated to become the powerful mutant Apocalypse, his heir. However, the Sandstormers had hid it, and refused to turn it over. Rama had many of them slaughtered, and the rest enslaved, save for a few, including Baal, who managed to escape and became devoted to finding Nur on before Rama-Tut. Finding Apocalypse En Sabah Nur was born in a lone settlement on the very edge of the Amentet and the very edge of the Valley of the Kings, in ancient Egypt, as a member of a tribe in Akkaba. Even as an infant, the child inspired fear, being born with gray skin and blue lines running across his lips and face. Ugly and malformed, the infant was abandoned by the tribe, to die in the harsh desert sun. However, out of the desert, the Sandstormers, a roving band of feared nomadic raiders, slaughtered the citizens of Akkaba. Their leader, Baal of the Crimson Sands, found the infant crying and recognized the potential power in the child. Baal named the infant En Sabah Nur, literally meaning "The First Morning Holy Light", and raised him as his own son. Baal raised young En Sabah Nur as though he were his own son over the course of the next 20 years. Rama-Tut meanwhile continued to rule Egypt apparently unopposed. Reign of Rama Tut During his time in Egypt, Rama encouraged the scientific work of an Egyptian named Logos who also acted as his adviser. He also sought to marry the young woman named Nephri, whose brother Ozymandias was commander of Rama-Tut's army. Ozymandias hoped that the marriage between Nephri and Rama-Tut would ultimately bring him closer to one day ruling the kingdom himself. At some point doing his reign Rama-Tut impregnated a slave woman who bore a son named Ramades, whom Rama-Tut abandoned. The Fantastic Four used Doctor Doom's Time Platform to find an element restore Alicia Masters's vision. They arrived in ancient Egypt where they attacked by an Egyptian army that takes them prisoner when their powers fail them. Brought before their master, the Pharaoh known as Rama-Tut, learned his origin as time traveler. He hoped to entice the Fantastic Four to travel back in time, he planted the hieroglyph so that he could battle the historic figures. He made Sue his "queen" and putting the other members of the Four into slavery, all seems lost until the Thing spontaneously returned to normal. Escaping he is able to get a hold of Rama-Tut's Diode-Ray and free Sue, however the radiation from the weapon returned him to his Thing-form. Freeing the others, they bust up Rama-Tut's operation forcing him to flee in his time ship, leaving the FF to find the isotope that could restore Alicia's vision. However, upon traveling through Dr. Doom's time machine, Reed realizes that it won't transport radioactive substances, and so they return from their mission empty handed. When Apocalypse fully realized his power and defeated the Pharaoh and his army, Egypt entered a new age, one in which his children walked among them. Apocalypse forged his clan, now called Clan Akkaba after his birthplace and those who had left him to die. During this time, the site of Akkaba reached somewhat of a renaissance as great monuments were erected there, whether by Apocalypse, his descendants or by the new Pharaoh, no one knows.The clan at this point began forming customs, whether by Apocalypse’s will or their own accord. They lived by the survival of the fittest creed and the members of the clan would deceive, betray and even kill their own relations merely to be deemed closest to Apocalypse. In 2699 B.C., Ashley Hunt traveled from 1965 back in time to ancient Egypt to plunder the tomb of Tut-Kin-Tut. There, he he realized he could not open the casket without explosives, and so returned to his present, acquired equipment, and headed back. The machine made a slight miscalculation and left him with an hour difference, causing him to met himself, leading to a fight over the treasure. His oldest version beat the younger into amnesia, causing himself to disappear as he wouldn't use the time machine to head back to his time. In 2680 B.C., a great earthquake, completely buried the tomb of Tut-Kin-Tut. Second Dynasty In 2620 B.C., a Brood invasion occurred in Egypt. Pharaoh Khasekhemwy Khasekhemui, ruler of upper and lower kingdoms of Egypt was turned into a brood, ending the Second Great Dynasty. The invasion was thwarted by Imhotep, En Sabah Nur and the Knight of Khonshu. Third Dynasty The earliest origins of Hydra date back to the Third Dynasty of Egypt. Ramses II's rule In 1279, B.C., Ramses II was the Pharaoh of Egypt. Moses implored Ramses to free the Jewish people but Ramses refused. Moses challenged Ramses' chief wizard the Sphinx to battle, wherein both threw down their staffs and they were turned to serpents. Anath-Na Mut's serpent was swallowed by Moses's. Ramses II expelled Anath-Na Mut from the royal court and Anath-Na Mut wandered the desert for 90 years until coming to the temple of the Ka and finding the Ka Stone. New Kingdom Period 18th Dynasty Horemheb the lover of Ankhessenaum, daughter and former wife of Akhenaten, and then wife of Tutankhamun. murdered 17-year-old Akhenaten's son and successor Tutankhamun, although another account showed a god killing Tutankhamun (possibly an actual god, or Horemheb), in order to claim the throne. He also slew Akhenaten's vizier Ay, and restored the worship of the old gods of Egypt, eradicating the monotheistic worship of Aten and all traces of Akhenaten. In 1000 B.C., Pharaoh Aram-Set reign ended when a Swarlili slave named N'Kantu led a bloody revolt which ended with the Pharaoh dangling on the edge of his spear. As he raided the Pharaoh's temple, he came upon the wizard Nephrus. Nephrus was prepared for the warrior-slave's treachery and splashed him with a chemical agent that caused immediate paralysis of N'Kantu's limbs. He brought him down to a private dungeon laboratory where he bound him with linen, and injected him with a special fluid. This fluid granted N’Kantu immortality, but at the price of his mobility. Nephrus sealed him inside of a sarcophagus, promising that he would suffer as a Living Mummy for all eternity. Moments after entombing N'Kantu, a great earthquake struck and devastated the temple, killing Nephrus and burying N'Kantu for centuries. 21th Dynasty The Twenty-First Dynasty came to an end circa 945 B.C. 5th century B.C. In 500 B.C., the mysterious Robe of Evil was obtained by the tyrannical named Hyskos who conquered most of the region until his death. The Robe then disappeared for a number of years. Macedonian Empire In 332 B.C., or 330 B.C., Egypt was invaded by Persia, but that invasion was thwarted by Alexander the Great's own Macedonian invasion. En Sabah Nur turned on his Egyptian brothers that day, as they rallied to the Greeks instead of fighting both armies. Alexander the Great then ruled Egypt. Roman Empire Life of Jesus In 1 A.D., Mary and Joseph were told by an Angel that King Herod wanted to kill their child Jesus. The young family fled to Egypt for safety, but returned to their homeland once the king had died. The immortal Sphinx stated that he encountered Jesus. Ptolemaic Dynasty Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator became the 13th ruler of Egypt's Ptolemaic Dynasty at 12 years old. Circa 47-49 B.C., a civil war occurred, with the Egyptians led by the boy-king Ptolemy (backed by Zota of Pergamum) besieging the Romans in the palace, as Julius Caesar attempted to put Ptolemy's sister Cleopatra on the throne instead. It was told that it was during that event that the Great Library of Alexandria was burned down, though it was in fact (as Lucan would later wrote) warehouses in which grain and books were stored that were burned due to a defensive fire set by Caesar's troops near the docks. In 41 A.D., Marc Antony, one of the triumvirs, was given the Eastern sphere of the Roman Empire to rule. There, he met and fell in love with Cleopatra, queen of Egypt and also a consort of Julius Caesar during his life. Despite marrying Octavius's sister Octavia, Antony continued to lust after Cleopatra. This led to war with Octavius, which Antony lost, in part because Cleopatra withdrzw her fleet at a crucial moment. Aware that Antony was furious with her, Cleopatra sent him false news that she had killed herself because of him. Thus convinced of her love, Antony fell on his sword to join her in death. Hearing of this, Cleopatra committed suicide by allowing herself to be bitten by a poisonous asp. She once felt strong feelings for Iron Man, who had been pulled back in time 2,000 years by her enemy, the mad King Hatap, who had rebelled against Cleopatra. Iron Man made his way to the court of Cleopatra and helped defend it against an attack by a Roman legion. Earning the gratitude and friendship of Cleopatra, Iron Man informed her of Hatap's plans and helped her fight off his army. Fearing defeat at Iron Man's hands, Hatap sought to use the charm to return to the modern era, but Iron Man squirted some oil on the charm, causing Hatap to drop it. Diving for the charm, Hatap inadvertently landed on an upturned sword, which apparently killed him. Hatap's army fled, and Iron Man used the charm to return to his time, despite Cleopatra's requests that he stay and rule by her side. In another encounter with a modern-day superhero, she was banished by the sorcerer Zota, where she encountered Doctor Strange. Strange defeated Zota and returned her home. She ruled until 31 B.C. 4th century: Byzantium Empire In 340, Egypt became part of the Byzantium Empire. 5th century: Monotheism Circa 500 AD, the worship of the Heliopolitans faded in favor of monotheistic faiths. Islam Egypt was later conquered by Arabia, resulting in its transformation in to an Islamic nation. 12th Century Around 1191 AD, during the Third Crusade, King Richard the Lion-Hearted of England was active in the region along with his supporter Crusader, and the traitorous knight Guy de Montfort, where they clashed repeatedly with the forces of the Saladin of Egypt. French Empire (1798–1801) In 1798, Napoléon Bonaparte's took his armies on a campaign into the Ottoman territories of Egypt and Syria. British Empire (1882–1922) 19th Century In 1882, Egypt became a protectorate of England, interested primarily by controlling of the Suez Canal, a vital trading hub. That protectorate lasted until 1922. Kingdom of Egypt (1922–1953) 20th Century On August 1924, an expedition uncovered the tomb of the Witch Queen and her spawn was resurrected and taken under the care of an archaeologist named Thornton who took the boy back to England with him to raise as his own . World War II During World War II, Egypt was frequently the site of clashed between the Allied Forces and Axis powers. The troop from Camp Lehigh was posted in Egypt on a few occasions. In one such occasion in 1942, Private Steve Rogers (secretly Captain America) was assigned as a bodyguard for archaeologist Professor Wembly . Not long after, the Spawn returned to his Cult to try and resurrect his mother the Witch Queen. This plot was uncovered by Captain America and his partner Bucky whom dismantled the Cult of Black Magic, destroyed the Book of Thoth, and prevented the resurrection of the Witch Queen . In 1943, Professor Blane and Professor Rocher uncovered the tomb of Tut-Kan-Amon, uncovering the Lamps of Good and Evil. Rocher, a Nazi sympathizer attempted to take the Lamp of Evil for the Nazis. This attempt was stopped by the Vision who destroyed both lamps . In 1946, the Future Man and Madame Death attempted to conquer Egypt by using a device that resurrected a number of mummified corpses from ancient tombs. These undead warriors were fought off by Miss America until she was able to destroy the device sending the mummies back to their eternal rest . In 1948, Tut-Ak-Mun, descendant of Tut-Ak-Aten recovered his ancestors ring and used it to raise an army of the dead. This army was ultimately stopped by Namora . During the 1940s, Abdul Faoul led a group called the Sons of the Scarab, seeking to end Britain's control of Egypt. They wore ancient Egyptian costumes, likening themselves to the modern servants of the past Pharaohs. To this end they even allied themselves with the Axis forces. The Invaders arrived to support the British efforts as the 'Desert Fox' General Erwin Rommel began sending German forces. Claiming he would show them the secret lair of the Sons, Abdul instead had Namor and the Human Torch enter a pyramid where the Ruby Scarab was located. He grabbed the Scarab and battled them as the Scarlet Scarab. However, he saw that the Nazis were attacking Egyptians and had no intentions of fulfilling their promises. So he instead assisted the Invaders in their efforts. However, he still disliked any foreign power being involved, and rebuffed Union Jack's offer of assistance. In 1948, Cairo was invaded by the undead hordes of Tut-Ak-Mun attacked Cairo. The invasion was fought off by Namora who destroyed the undead soldiers and defeated Tut-Ak-Mun. Republic of Egypt (1953 - ) 1950's In 1954, Captain America and Bucky clashed with communist agents they followed here . Later that year, Secret Service agent Rick Davis was active in the region to recover secret plans from a communist nation. In 1956, the Suez War began. 1960's An archaeologist discovers a giant mummy buried in the Egyptian desert, who goes on a rampage appearing to be searching for every normal sized mummy in the local area. After the mummy disappears in a sandstorm it is revealed that the mummy is in fact an alien who works in the intergalactic missing person bureau. The mummy look is just their space suits and they were trying to find any missing aliens on earth. Several years ago, the fluid that kept the Mummy immobile began to wear off, and the crazed N'Kantu clawed his way to freedom. He began terrorizing the streets of Cairo until he came upon the home of archaeology professor, Doctor Alexi Skarab. There was something about Skarab that seemed familiar to N'Kantu, but it would be some time later, that he would discover that Skarab was actually the descendant of the wizard, Nephrus. Dann appears to Skarab in a vision and claims that both he and Nephrus we Skarab's ancestors. It is unknown whether his is true, however. Horrified, Skarab opened fire on the Living Mummy, but this only served to enrage N'Kantu, and he raced back out into the streets and went on a rampage. The police tracked him down and opened fire on him, but bullets were barely enough to even slow the Mummy down. He fought back by tearing down a telephone pole, but the resulting backlash of electricity ravaged his body, seemingly killing him. Dr. Skarab took responsibility for the Mummy's remains and sold them to Dr. Carroll Harter, the curator of a museum in New York City. In the 1960s and '70s, Egypt had open hostilities with Israel, including 1967's "Six-Day War". In the ensuing years, Egypt made a treaty with Israel, and has attempted to help Israel and Palestine reach peace. Modern Age Cairo and the Pyramids were among the many monuments around the world attacked by Loki, using a mind-controlled Thor. ... Baron Zemo arranged military coups across the globe, one taking place in Cairo. When Red Hulk and Machine Man came to investigate Sharzhad, Dagan Shah met them as Arabian Knight, letting them into the force field-protected Sharzhad and accompanying them to the palace. Once there, he revealed himself as Shah and imprisoned the two while revealing that he had also captured the real Arabian Knight. Using his enhanced powers, he probed Red Hulk's mind to find that outside forces had a hand in sending Red Hulk to him. Flying to Cairo, he threatened the populace, saying nothing would stop him from creating and controlling Sharzhad. Returning, he attacked the recently escaped Machine Man and Red Hulk, ripping Machine Man in two. References Category:History Category:Egypt